Until Tomorrow
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: Sakura and Ino have seemingly always chased after Sasuke. Since he ignores both of them, Sakura begins to wonder what it's like to be loved. She and Ino get in a fight, by it's end they both may just find the answer to that question...[Shoujo-ai][InoSaku]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Sakura or Ino. I wouldn't want to own those two, anyway. I bash them both severely, so it's no wonder I would force them into a yuri here to make them suffer. I should make all Sasuke fans suffer as well...::is a Naruto-kun lover::  
  
**WARNING:** Contains **SHOUJO-AI**!! That's **Girl x Girl**, or lesbians. If you have a problems with that, then GO AWAY YOU'RE NARROW-MINDED!! The pairing is **InoSaku** (with some hints of SakuSasu, sadly, if you count Sakura's evil little fantasies). Enjoy, if I'm not asking too much.  
  
**A/N:** I'm glad I finally finished this, I've been wanting to write this for months now. Thing is, I've been so busy reposting my fanfics. That is TIRING, my friends. ::passes out:: Why I like this pairing, I don't know. I want to kill both these girls. Blame **ramen-hokage**. Her fic, "Those You Can't Have" was just beautiful, and I fell in love with the InoSaku pairing. She also inspired me to write my own fic on the pairing. I hope you like, this is the result of both my perverted mind, and my need to actually write a fanfic after simply reposting.  
  
Now onto the yuri goodness, mwaha.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino's crisp blue eyes widened eagerly, something quite unfamiliar to her in the dewy morning hours of the day. Such an expression was quite clear though, as well as a large grin across her flushed features, as the holder of her affections, namely Uchiha Sasuke, trudged down the street.  
"Sasuke-kun!" she cried sweetly, sprinting to him, feeling her long blonde ponytail soar behind her. Pale arms made their way around one of his, grasping him possessively as though the blonde owned him. "Ohayou gozaimasu!"  
Sasuke's dark eyes remained focused into the air before him, not even glancing over to ackknowledge the girl; In fact, the stoic boy seemed to act as though nothing had happened at all, until he jerked his arm slightly, shrugging her off.  
Ino's antics faded at that gesture, maybe still tired from it being morning, or simply giving up. She huffed rather loudly when she was sure the Uchiha heir wouldn't hear her. "Kuso! What a grouch. Ignoring me like that...! He's so quiet and mysterious and..." A smile again made its way to her lips, losing her slight fury at not even catching his attention, and she sighed in admiration.  
"Hmph!" gloated a voice behind the blonde shinobi, one she knew only too well. Blue eyes grazed over their surroundings, making their way to a certain pink-haired girl she acknowledged and hated to an extent.  
"Ah...ohayou, Sakura-chan..." she murmured, adding the 'chan' bit just to displease her former classmate. She saw the disturbing twitching manner in Sakura's green eyes before her entire expression found its defiant smirk again.  
"Sasuke-kun didn't let you walk with him this morning either, did he?" she remarked rather cruelly, giving Ino a good glare. "Unlike I," she said, emphasizing the word 'I', "who gets to walk with him everyday..."  
"Huh, does he enjoy it?" Ino asked, rather earnestly for the question. That quality was lost quickly, as she surveyed her pink-haired rival, though.  
"Urk!" the said girl choked, remembering how Sasuke ignored her as well. "O-of course he does!"  
"Does he...?" Ino continued, eyeing Sakura maliciously and approaching her slowly. "Or does he simply act nice in fear of making you mad so you use your mutant forehead to crush him?"  
"Shut UP, Ino!" was Sakura's careless retort.  
"Gods, I've angered her! Kami-sama, save me from the impending doom of the Forehead Girl!"  
"Ino-pig..." Sakura snarled, brain raking through tirelessly for retorts. She wasn't going to lose to Ino. She wasn't...! "I'm not...S- Sasuke-kun wouldn't..."  
Ino's deep blue eyes narrowed. 'Ha! As if the Forehead-Girl would win,' she bragged mentally.  
"Don't be late for your mission, now..." she ended casually, though the cruelty seeped within it had been layed on thickly. Sakura released a rather loud, angry snarl before turning off to catch up with Sasuke, and unhealthy frown plastered across her face.  
A cool breeze blew, sending shivers down Ino's spine as she watched her go, before heading the opposite way, to her own team.  
'Kuso kuso kuso!' Sakura cursed mentally as she caught up with the raven-haired boy. 'Ino-pig! I HATE her! She's always so smug, like she owns Sasuke-kun...' She faltered in footsteps, staring ahead at Sasuke's retreating back, allowing her crush a few precious steps away form her.  
"HE'S MINE!!!" Inner Sakura concluded. Sakura's green eyes hardened defiantly at this. She scrambled up to Uchiha, taking HER poke at him for the morning. He WOULD ask her to walk with him today, dammit.  
...she hoped, at least.  
Putting the sweetest expression on her face, she trailed behind Sasuke, scuffing her feet against the gravel to mark her presence.  
...  
No response. No sign of even notcing her, or at least a "Sakura- chan...don't walk back there. Walk beside me," like she had hoped.  
"Aww..." Inner Sakura cooed, "He must be tired... from thinking of me all night...that's why he's not noticing me."  
Sakura fake-coughed, a little too loudly for her liking, and waited for him to turn, notice her, something...!  
Her green eyes resisted narrowing in frustration as, once again, no responses ensued. She calmed herself with a single thought floating through her pink-haired head:  
'He must be really, really tired!'  
There was another sugar-coating of her expression, enough to maybe even turn her very being into sugar itself, and she leaned in, speaking as softly as she could:  
"Sasuke-kun...? D'you mind if I--"  
Red arches passed over the two, as well as the bellow of everyone's favorite hyperactive blonde...  
"OHAYOU, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Furious waving followed from Naruto as well.  
"--walk--with you..." she finished, in a tone so low it suggested only that she was inches away from beating the life out of Naruto. "Ohayou..."  
The blonde settled a foxlike grin on his features, oblivious to her reaction.  
Damn...another morning she could've spent walking with Sasuke, wasted. Why did he ignore her like that? Was he that shy?!  
Or..was it like with Ino...he really didn't care...he just wanted her to go away...?  
Inner Sakura nearly fell over convulsing at that thought. "No way!"  
"Your mission today is..." Kakashi began, hours later, "to help dig crops for Obata-san..." (**A/N:** I can't view scanlations, so I'm not nearly as far as the rest of you guys. I've read as far as chapter 40. So, they're all genin here.)  
-"Forehead girl!"- Sakura clenched a fist at this thought, digging through the soil relentlessly. 'Stupid Ino...' her mind growled.  
"What a lovely, large forehead..." she could almost hear Sasuke's darkly sweet mutter in her imagination. In her mind's eye she looked up at the stoic boy, feeling her face redden.  
"R-really, Sasuke-kun...?" was her nervous reply. She sounded oddly GIRLY for some reason...  
"Hai..." he breathed, leaning in and placing a feathery kiss upon the very forehead Ino-pig made fun of regularly.  
'Heh, what would she have to say to THAT?' Sakura thought, hands slowing slightly in the digging process. Kakashi coughed loudly.  
"Sakura-kun...your work..." he murmured.  
"Uh, hai!" she sputtered frantically, speeding up.  
Still...  
Her face found a rather profound look, one that she had never shown.  
When she imagined the press of Sasuke's lips against her skin, she couldn't feel anything...nothing but a press of warmth, one she had imagined only...  
...what...  
...what was it like to be touched...? To be held..?  
...to be kissed? Love?  
Sakura sighed, half-focusing on her mission.

* * *

She was so out of it, that when she finally faded back into the grey reality, Sasuke and Naruto had both left ofor their homes already, while she was far behind. Unfocused green eyes gazed around her as she walked. She sighed.  
She wanted to be touched...and loved...  
By Sasuke...  
But what was it like...?  
She halted, and a thought struck her.  
'INO...!' The blonde shinobi always waited for Sasuke, every morning as he left for missions, and every afternoon as he retired for his house. If she sunk her claws into him now...! Sakura's sandaled feet scuffed against the dusty ground as she raced off for the Uchiha boy. Ino wouldn't....she'd make sure...!  
Unfortunately, the person she least wanted outside Sasuke's house WAS there.  
"Ino pig..." she breathed, and the said shinobi faced her.  
"Ah, Sakura!" she replied, purposely oblivious to her rival's growling and noticable clenching of her fists. "A bit late, aren't we?"  
"You...you..." Sakura was ready to explode. Ino didn't...  
"Well, anyway, Sasuke-kun didn't miss you. I walked him home and everything..." she sighed breathily. "We even linked arms..."  
"LIAR!!" was all that Sakura could blurt out. 'How can she talk like that?!' her mind screamed angrily. "Stop talking like he's yours!"  
"Why should I? He's not YOURS, anyway."  
"SHUT UP..." Anger boiled in the pink-haired girl, enough to blind her as she rushed at her rival. It seemed to be all a dream, until she felt her arms push into Ino's stomach. She went flying back. "Stupid pig..." Sakura muttered, hatred dripping off every syllable.  
Ino groaned loudly as she pulled herself out of the dirt. "Kuso...what the hell's gotten into you, Forehead girl? That was a bit rude, you know."  
"Stop acting like you're so high and mighty!" Sakura shouted, as Ino stood, glaring at her as though looks could kill. The pink-haired girl stormed up to her, pushing her childishly. She hit herself mentally for doing so, but she didn't care. She hated Ino in this moment...she hated her more than ever!  
"Don't touch me..." Ino growled, taking firm hold of one of Sakura's wrists, and clenching it fiercely enough to make her opponent whimper slightly. "Compared to you, Forehead Girl, I may as well be high--" She took hold of Sakura's other wrist, wavering near her --"--and mighty!"  
"Stop that!!" Sakura screeched. Ninjutsu skills no longer seemed to matter in this fight, all was lost in their fury and hatred for one another... Sakura tried to jerk her hands out of Ino's grasp, but to no success. "Stop acting like he's yours! Stop being a bitch!"  
_'Stop...stop...'_  
"Don't order me around!" Ino screeched harshly.  
Sakura became desperate. "He doesn't care about you at all!" Ino seemed to stop at this, and Sakura continued: "Sasuke-kun doesn't care about you! _He hates you_!!"  
She vaguely felt Ino let go of her hands as the blonde's face became furious...Ino was no longer recognizable.  
Her face stung as one of her rival's pale hands made contact, sending Sakura to the ground, as her words filtered over her.  
_"And why would he care about you, you stupid cow?!"  
_ 'Stop...' she murmured in her mind.  
_'Stop telling the truth about me Ino...'_  
She lifted a hand slowly to her stinging skin, and stared off into space as water filled her brilliant green eyes.  
She hated it but..Ino was right...  
Large, silky tears rolled down her cheeks, blurring out the sight of Ino before her, fists clenched.  
Ino's blue eyes widened. "Sakura...?!" It was her sole hobby to embarass the pink-haired girl, to make her angry, but...  
_Sakura had never cried like that before..._  
It hurt her, as well.  
No...she was supposed to hurt Sakura...! If she wanted Sasuke-kun, she had to win over Sakura...but the feeling welling up inside Ino...  
_She still didn't want to make her cry..._  
"I-I went too far! I'm so sorry, Sakura!" she quickly apologized, kneeling down to her. Sakura merely shed her pink-bangs into her eyes, though the tears remained visible.  
"Sakura, I--!"  
"You're right..."  
"Huh?" Ino responded.  
"You're right!!" Sakura sobbed, more pearly tears making their way down her face. "Sasuke-kun doesn't care about me at all...he pushes me away the same way he does with you..." An extra loud sob followed. "He probably does think of me that way..."  
"Sakura..." Ino sighed. She glanced around, before pulling Sakura up. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else."  
They found a little shady area of grass, where Sakura slumped down, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her thin, pale arms around them. Her tears had dried, though her eyes were still a bit red. Ino collapsed down beside her, her blonde hair spreading around her gracefully. She pulled her arms back behind her head, and gazed up at the sky. "Sakura..."  
Sakura grunted in the slightest manner to show she was listening.  
"I lied too."  
Sakura turned to the blonde shinobi lying in the grass.  
"...nani...?"  
"I lied, like you did. I didn't walk with Sasuke-kun, or link arms or anything...I just followed behind and asked if I could...he never answered."  
Sakura couldn't move, her eyes remained fixed on Ino.  
"So don't put yourself down..." Ino continued, eyes closed, enjoying the breeze's tickle on her skin. "Cos if he really does think you're a stupid cow, then I can't be much better in his opinion." She concluded at this.  
The pink-haired shinobi couldn't speak, she simply stared down at Ino, speechless at what she had said. "Ino...are you apologizing to me...?" she finally murmured.  
"Yeah..."  
Sakura looked away, profound green eyes gazing into the air. 'I just...wanted to be touched by him...just once...' She wanted to voice this to Ino, like they were friends. But they were rivals...Ino just felt sorry for her...  
...right?  
"Ino...have you...have you..."  
"Hm?" Ino turned to Sakura.  
"Have you...ever been kissed, Ino?"  
"Pfft!" Ino snorted, jerking her head back to face the sky, eyes glittering in confidence.. "Of COURSE I have. Loads of times," she replied casually, a grin settling on her lips. Sakura watched, her features sad and pale.  
"...oh."  
Ino turned to watch the pink-haired shinobi, eyes profound, and unfamiliar expression for them. "Okay, fine..." she huffed, as though continuing from a long conversation that had carried on during the brief silence. "I haven't, okay? I've chased Uchiha around too long." She nodded to Sakura, expecting a response from what she had to say next. "Why do you ask...?"  
Sakura's heart beat faster, her face flushed and she stammered her reply. "W-well, I..."  
"Spit it out, girl."  
"I've been chasing Sasuke-kun f-for a while now too...and...even though I want to be with him...I kinda wondered..."  
Ino watched her as she spoke, face unreadable except for the slight hint of amusement in her features.  
"...w-what it's like...to be...touched...or kissed..." Sakura finished, her face an unhealthy shade of red.  
"Hm...try kissing that idiot Naruto. He'd go along with it!" Ino replied, goofing around, watching Sakura go even redder, though this time with embarassment.  
"Ino!!" she cried. Ino laughed heartily in response.  
"I'm kidding," she said firmly. A slight silence followed, before Ino added (in a quieter voice) "Sometimes I wonder, too."  
Sakura stared down at Ino, her golden hair spread around her, glistening in the sun, her eyes wide and sky blue. She didn't imagine how someone so pretty hadn't been kissed before.  
In truth, Sakura admired that golden hair...maybe if she had had that hair, she would've had one less abnormal feature about her...after all, before the other kids began teasing her about her forehead, it had been about her pink hair, no matter how much she told them it was natural...  
And Ino had always been in front of them, teasing away the worst...Ino, the only one they admired, she was beautiful and Sakura was just weird...  
If only she knew that Sakura long to be like her, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.  
Sakura realized she was staring as soon as Ino met her gaze. She turned away quickly, forcing her eyes to remain casually pointed at some distant object, as though they had been there all along.  
"Sakura...I'm bound to be a little jealous of you."  
"Hm?" Sakura responded, still focusing her eyes away from Ino.  
"After all, you're on the same team as Sasuke-kun...while I'm just stuck with lazy Shikamaru and fat Chouji..." Ino sat up, her blonde hair settling itself into a recognizable ponytail behind her.  
Sakura smiled weakly. "Oh..."  
She liked this Ino so much more than one she previously knew. Sakura turned to face the blonde girl, to speak, managing a small "Ino...I--" before her breath hitched.  
A pale hand reached itself over hers, soft fingers stroking her skin.  
All Sakura could see was sky blue eyes...  
Soft warmth met Sakura's lips, an inviting one that she nearly leaned into, before Ino pulled away. The fact dawned upon her...  
Ino had kissed Sakura.  
"I-Ino, what...?" Sakura stammered, and Ino merely grinned.  
"You said you wanted to be touched, right?" was her calm murmur. Sakura was on the verge of tears, blushing furiously.  
_The warmth..._  
"Demo...with S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tried to voice, but Ino merely huffed and responded: "Pretend I'm Sasuke-kun, then."  
"A-ano..."  
"Close your eyes..." Ino continued, leaning over Sakura in such a manner that the pink-haired girl toppled to the ground, arms spread on either side with Ino over. She could've gotten up, pushed Ino away but...  
The warmth was just so captivating...  
Ino leaned in again, taking Sakura's lips fully into hers. Sakura closed her eyes in response, heart racing and hormones raging...  
'Sasuke-kun...' she murmured, trying to convince herself. The warmth...the softness of his lips...  
Breathtaking.  
Ino pulled away, watching to see if her pink-haired rival dared to open her eyes. She smirked when she didn't, and murmured, breathily, in a tone much like the raven-haired boy's that they both lusted after:  
"Sakura..." She ducked in and met her lips again, prodding Sakura's pink lips open with her tongue.  
'Sasuke...' Sakura felt her breath hitch again and her heart beat in her chest like it would explode. This was unimaginable...so soft and warm and...sweet...she could almost see Sasuke pulling away and smiling at her slightly, before leaning in again and stealing her breath once more...  
Ino kept true to Sakura's wish, kissing her sweetly and raking her hands over her rival's body; Over her shoulders, down her arms, across her breasts and down her back...feeling Sakura whimper in her mouth and freeze whenever she was touched...  
"S-Sasuke..." she moaned lightly, face red and eyes shut tightly, keeping her vision of the Uchiha heir alive.  
Ino pulled away yet again, to marvel at the girl beneath her...Sakura did have a large forehead, but here, in the sunlight, with her eyes close, face flushed, pink hair spread about her and skin glowing under the sun...  
She was like an angel.  
Sakura breathed slowly, nervous from the sudden pause from...well, Sasuke. She could see him above her, smiling in a way she had never known before...her waiting for him to kiss her again...  
And when she opened her eyes, all she could see was Ino. Beautiful Ino, with a halo of sun around her and her brilliant golden hair alit, smiling wonderfully.  
Green eyes met blue ones.  
Sakura paused, watching 't even compare.  
She reached a hand up, placing it along Ino's pale cheek, feeling her lean into the touch, though never taking her eyes off Sakura.  
"Ino..." Sakura murmured breathlessly, lifting her head to kiss the blonde shinobi.  
She was...all Sakura needed now.  
  
Sakura waved happily when Ino did leave, as dusk made its way over Konoha. Her tears had long faded, and eyes were no longer red. She seemed to have the life back in her, as she smiled cheerfully. She stood, finally heading back home.  
Maybe things would be different...maybe they could forget about Sasuke...and just be friends...  
Maybe they wouldn't have to fight every day over the raven-haired boy...  
Well, she reminded herself as her house came into view, until tomorrow morning they could.

* * *

**A/N:** A lot of InoSaku fanfics show them getting together at a time when they're both over Sasuke and have become friends, so I decided to write one where they still both liked him. Thus, chaos!! Mwahaha! I hope you enjoyed!** Review please!**


End file.
